Memories to Last a Lifetime
by SapphireAster
Summary: Every year, the girls hold a reunion, to keep in touch and to let their kids see each other. Every year, they pick something special to do. This year, they retell all their memories of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a multi-chapter story ... maybe 15 chapters... and it will switch between the the point of views of Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey. **

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Cammie' POV**

Great. Just great. I had to host the reunion this year and Zach and the kids were missing. How wonderful.

I stormed around the house, now I would have to clean this huge farmhouse all by lonesome self. I prowled the halls, picking up strewn clothes and old food that littered the ground. Had my family never heard of garbage cans before? Was is really that hard to put clothes away?

I gasped when I reached the living room. The room was spotless. I spun slowly in a circle, taking it all in. It was a miracle. Then I saw Matthew smirking, just like his father.

"Did you guys clean this up?" I asked, arms akimbo.

"No." Michelle said, grinning.

"Then who did?" I said, smiling, for I already knew the answer to that question.

"I did." Zach's muscular arms wrapped around be from behind, his breath moving my blonde hair.

Turning to face him, I saw that self-satisfied smirk on his face, so I did the only thing I could do in that situation. I kissed him.

"EW! That's gross!" cried my eight-year-old daughter Rachel, shielding her eyes with her little arms.

Laughing, Zach and I broke apart, his arm still snug around me.

"Thanks." I said. still smiling.

"No problem." Zach said, swooping in for another kiss.

"Get a room!" Michelle called out, her and Matthew laughing hysterically.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bex's POV**

"You packed Bex?" Grant asked, peering into the doorway of Michael's bedroom.

"Yeah. I'll bring the luggage down soon." I replied, looking up from what I was doing. "I'll be done with Michael's in a little bit and I'll bring it down."

"Alrighty, I'll go grab our suitcases and start packing the car." Grant said, leaving me to the packing.

Quickly, I packed enough of Michael's clothes to last a week and shut and zippered the top. Picking it up, I walked it down the tiny staircase and out of the townhouse. I handed it off to Grant, who asked me if Sophie and Elizabeth were done packing yet.

"I have no idea." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'd better go check that Sophie hasn't blown anything up."

"Soph? Lizzie?" I called up the attic stairs to the room in the attic they shared. "Are you two done packing?"

Two faces peeked down at me, smiling happily. "We're done Mum." They chorused.

"We'll be down in a sec." Elizabeth called, her face disappearing from view.

"Don't worry Mum, we haven't blown anything up." Sophie said, disappearing, only to reappear with a large purple suitcase in hand. "Yet." She grinned devilishly.

"You two better not blow anything up on the plane." I shook my head at the twins. "You remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry Mum. We're saving it for Matt and Michelle." Lizzie said, lugging a huge duffel bag filled with god knows what behind her and another suitcase behind that. The Goode kids and my two children have had a prank war for the last four years going on and it has escalated from water balloons to homemade bombs.

"Alright then. Now lets get in the car, we have a plane to catch.

* * *

**AN: I was reminded by some very nice reviewers that I had neglected to put an author's note up for last chapter.. I apologize! **

**Anywho... Read and review, flames allowed and anything goes. :) **

**The little button will starve if you don't feed it! **

**Six reviews please?! The sixth reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to **_**purplebutterfly12**_** for being the sixth reviewer! Read and Review!**

**I was asked how old the kids are.. so here it is! **

**Cammie & Zach's Kids: **

**-Matthew 17**

** -Michelle 15**

** -Rachel 8**

**Bex & Grant's Kids: **

**-Sophie & Elizabeth 16 (they're fraternal twins)**

** -Michael 4**

**Liz & Jonas' Kid:**

** -Paige 10**

* * *

"Jonas!"

"Yeah Liz?"

"Have you see my computer?"

"The CIA issued one….or the other one?"

"….Um….THe other one please."

"It's in the drawer under the vase Macey got you!"

Liz opened the drawer, careful not to let the vase fall...again. "Thanks! I found it!"

"You're welcome hon." Jonas said as he walked by.

"Mom, when are we leaving for Aunt Cammie's?" Paige asked strolling into the room.

"In a half-hour, so make sure all of your stuff is in the car." Liz said over her shoulder, attempting to wrestle out the Christmas present for Cammie that she had forgotten to mail out in December.

"Okay." Paige replied, "I guess I'll go do that."

Finally, Liz got the present out, and was dismayed that it was still in the packaging from December. Sighing, she decided to leave it in, because, honestly, would it really hurt anyone to open a box?

Smiling, Liz sat down on her bed. Later, around eight a.m, they would be leaving for Cammie's house in Nebraska for their annual reunion. A twenty hour car trip for sure. Ah well, it was worth it for them all to be together again, even if it was only for a week. It gave the kids a chance to see each other and hang out. Even the always serious ten-year-old Paige had fun at Cammie's.

Liz stood up and started lugging her overflowing suitcase to the car, not exactly an easy task for someone who was only 5'2''.

"Liz, let me take that." Jonas chuckled, heaving the pink suitcase over his shoulder.

"Thanks Jonas." Liz pecked him on the cheek. "I'll go get the rest of the stuff."

* * *

**AN: So.. any good? REMEMBER reviews are welcome, kind or not! **

**Shout out to _emg9900_ for being an amazingly nice person and awesome reviewer!**

**So... eleventh reviewer has the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**PLEASE FEED JORJE THE REVIEW BUTTON, HE GETS HUNGRY IF YOU DON'T FEED HIM! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to _00countrygirlBex_ for being the 11th reviewer!** **Read and Review!**

* * *

Macey's POV

Yawning, I rolled over and looked at the the clock. 12:30 p.m. the red neon lights read. I groaned wishing that I could sleep just a few more hours. Last night had been horrible. I hadn't even gotten back to the apartment until four.

Getting up, I cursed to my self. I had fallen asleep with my new cocktail dress on that I had just bough from Chanel. _Szar_.

Taking a deep breath, I changed into a pair of jeans and one of Nick's tee-shirts. I slowly walked down our long hallway and down the three steps to the brightly painted dining room. I gave Nick a quick kiss and grabbed an orange from the fruit baskets and sat on the plush couch.

"Morning Nick." I said as he flopped down next to me.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No. I just got up, therefore it is morning."

"Of course queen of the universe." Nick chuckled and slung his arm over my shoulders. "How was the business meeting last night?"

"Did I ever mention how much I hate old, wrinkly men flirting with me?"

"Just a few times."

"Yeah. That meeting was horrible. Mom was there and …..UGH!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "When will she learn I can decide things for myself?!"

"Your mom still hates me right?" NIck asked, smirking.

"With a passion." I said snuggling into him.

"….So….We're still not going to tell her we're married?"

* * *

**AN: If anyone can find the anime reference in here, I'll give you a surprise! **

**I was asked to hurry this up a bit, which I will do because its going a little slowly, so I'll be needing some ideas! You can either write your idea in a review, or PM me if you can. Any and all ideas are accepted, unless they are inappropriate. **

**So... 20th reviewer has the next chapter dedicated to them! Start reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to _outlookforever_ for being the 20th reviewer! Sadly, no one got the reference in the last chapter so no surprise for you guys :( Remember to read and review!**

* * *

**Bex's POV:**

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Its not my fault you're like that!"

"I just _CAN'T_ believe it!"

"SOPHIE! ELIZABETH!"

"Sorry Mum." The two girls murmured, shooting daggers at each other.

"Now, what did Elizabeth do Soph?" I asked glancing in the rearview mirror of the rental car.

"Nothing."

"Ah…so it's about a boy?" I asked smiling.

"N-n-no."

"You stuttered." Elizabeth said.

"And what does stuttering mean?" Grant said, winking at Elizabeth.

"It means she's lying." Elizabeth said.

"I'm _NOT_ lying!"

"Ah. See, now you're becoming defensive." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Good job Lizzie." Grant said winking again at the smug twin.

"I swear you are goading them on." I said aside to Grant, shaking my head.

"Well my British Bombshell, you may just be right."

Rolling my eyes, I quieted the girls down, reminding them that if they woke up sleeping Michael, there would be more than enough noise to go around. Soon enough, we were sitting peacefully in the car, with little Michel's snores the only thing breaking the silence every so often.

"Mum?"

"Yes Sophie?"

"When are we going to get to Aunt Cammie's?"

"According to your dad, just a few more miles."

'Okay, so that would mean about another hour?"

"Just about.'

I smiled at Grants objection to his horrible map-reading skills and drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

"N_o I'm NOT_!"

Oi. This again. I love my kids, but please, they do not know when to leave an argument alone. Grant says they inherit it from me; I don't see it. I think they get it from him.

"What is it this time?' I asked.

'Sorry to wake you Mum.' Elizabeth said apologetically, 'But Soph won't admit that she's lying."

Oi.

"When we get to Cammie's; that's Aunt Cammie to you; I can help you find a solution." I went on, "Or, you can both keep going at it until hair gets ripped out and both of you have a black eye. Personally, I would prefer the former."

The two argumentative sisters sighed in defeat and silence ruled the car once again.

An hour or so later, I saw the mansion-like farmhouse that Cammie had inherited from her grandparents.

"Sophie, Elizabeth were here." I said, shaking the twins from their sleep.

The two girls stirred, and little Michael woke up from his five-hour long sleep.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Michael?" I said, rotating my body around in the passengers seat to look at my little boy.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Michael."

"Is Aunt Cammie going to be there?"

"Yes Michael."

"YEA!" Michael threw up his little arms in joy.

Cammie was Michael's hero. She had found this favorite toy a few years back and he'd had worshiped her ever since. With laughter ringing through the car, Grant pulled into the driveway. As soon as we stepped out of the car, the Goode family ran out of the house to greet us.

"Cam!" I hugged my friend and laughed as Michael ran up to Cam yelling:

"AUNT CAMMIE! AUNT CAMMIE!"

Cammie scooped up Michael and smiled at me over his curly mop of brown hair. Following Cam into the house I gave Zach a wink and gave their three kids, Rachel, Michelle and Matthew, hugs.

"So Cam," I said, heaving some of the luggage out of the trunk of the rental car. "Is anybody else here yet?"

"No. Liz, Jonas, and Paige were supposed to be here an hour ago though."

Smiling to myself, I said, "Knowing them, they lost wi-fi somewhere and started panicking."

"That's what I figured." Cammie shook her head and put Michael down. "Any way, Rachel is going to show you all to you rooms." She said, gesturing to the spacious three story farmhouse then as an afterthought she added: "Sometimes I realize why this reunion is here. And then it vanishes."

Grinning at Cam, I followed Rachel up to the second floor of the spacious farmhouse.

"Sophie with sleep with Michelle, Elizabeth will be sleeping with me and Michael will be sleeping with Matthew." Rachel said and lead us up to the third floor.

"Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant will be sleeping in this room…" Rachel paused outside the door. "Well… um…"

"You can go, have fun, Soph, Lizzie." I said and the three girls fled.

Surveying the room I noted the grand four-poster bed with the pink lace canopy. Cringing, I cast my eye elsewhere and caught site of something that made my whole face light up in happiness.

A punching bag.

* * *

**AN: So... whaddya think? I've had a few complaints that its a little short, so I made it a tiny bit longer... The problem is that I've already written up about seven chapters and its really hard to edit them after the fact. There will be at least three more POV's (Macey, Liz, and Cammie) and then the plot will speed up.**

**Twenty seventh reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry it took so long to update guys! This chapter is dedicated to erg9900... **

**Anywho... the italics are memory, so just remember that! **

* * *

"Nick!" I called out of the jet's door.

"Yeah Mace?" Nick's head of black hair appeared from behind a stout airport official.

"Are we almost ready to leave? If we don't leave soon, we'll never make it to Cammie's in time!"

"I'll be there in a second!" He called out as he continued talking to a flustered looking official.

Shaking my head, I retreated into the warm interior of the plane, a nice contrast to the chilly winter air residing in upstate New York. It may be almost spring, but it was still as cold as ice! Eventually, Nick entered the plane, waving good-bye to the hapless official. Chuckling, he sat down next to me in the plush leather seats that made up part of the interior of the Leer Jet.

Nick chuckled quietly and I poked him with a long finger. "Did you have fun messing with that lady?" I asked, smiling.

"Those poor little people always get so worked up about everything." Nick said, smirking in amusement.

"Jeez." I rolled my eyes at him. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh, I was just critiquing their use of heat and how they should use clean energy instead of fossil fuels. Yada, yada, yada. You know, the usual."

"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes again and leaned against his muscular arm as the jet finally took off, smiling at the wonderful smell of the cologne he was wearing, the scent brought back memories from years ago.

* * *

_I'm sick. For the first time in years, I, Macey McHenry, am sick. I had caught the flu from Anna (Liz tracked the virus for me) who had been my P&E partner the other week. It wasn't an easy being sick. My throat is sore, my nose is runny, I have a pounding headache, and I couldn't smell a thing. So I am cooped up in my bed, with blankets draped over me and a ton of SEVENTEEN magazines on my lap. Bored, I casually flipped through them, mentally tallying up all the things I would buy once I wasn't sick anymore._

_I heard the door to our suite open and a crescendo of voices reached my ears, making my head throb._

_"Hey!" I called out, and the voices stopped and I saw seven heads peek around the door, worried looks on their faces._

_"Sorry Macey." Liz squeaked, while Bex chuckled, amused. "We didn't mean to disturb you."_

_"It's okay." I shrugged my shoulders, "No harm done."_

_Liz let out a sigh of relief and everyone flooded into the room, giving me hugs and chattering gaily._

_Giving me a hug, Nick - who i had been dating for six months - kissed me gently on my cheek. Frowning, I wrinkled my nose in distaste. What in the world was that horrible stench? Leaning over, I sniffed Nick's shirt and instantly recoiled. My god he stunk!_

_"You stink!" I said, violently pushing him away._

_He quickly smelled his shirt and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to shower after P&E."_

_"Jeez." Slowly I unwrapped myself from the blankets and padded over to my closet, sneezing all the while. I reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the object. Walking back over to Nick, I doused him Chanel cologne and then set the bottle aside. I leaned into Nick and sniffed him, breathing in the fresh smell._

_"Much better." I said, plopping down onto the bed, pulling NIck in for a kiss on the cheek. "Now you don't smell like manure."_

_Everybody laughed as Nick shook his head at me and planted a kiss on my forehead._

* * *

"Macey, we're here." Nick shook me awake as the plane landed on the grassy field and everyone came out of the house to greet us.

* * *

**AN: So... Whadya think? I'm still trying to fix the computer (thank goodness it let me put this up!) so it maybe a while until I can update again... **

**42nd reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	7. Author's Note

Sorry you guys its been so long! My dear computeris still down and the only way I'm even getting to you guys is because I'm using my best friend's iPad. Still trying to get another chapter up, but until then, _Memories to Last a Lifetime _will be on hiatus. Sorry to all my faithful readers, you know who you are! Cross you fingers that my computer is fixed soon!

Ciao,

Sapphire

I promised a dedication, so this is to _**Cassidy and Layla** _for being the fourty-second reviewer! :)


End file.
